Traitor
by GentleHero
Summary: Graduation day. A day of happiness, friends, family and honesty. But are the truths this head girl learns worth the costs and risks following at her heels? Will she give up everything for what she believes in, or is love all that matters anymore.


It was graduation day from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. A day the seventh year students had begun to fear would never show, yet there they stood waiting to be called into the great hall to be done with this learning. Off to fight the war which had been closing in all along. The students were rowdy with excitement and nervous anticipation; all but the Slytherin's were shouting and cheery. At the back of the room stood the group of seventh years from said house all dark and pristinely cleansed, they stood in a circle around a black leather love seat where the two holding highest esteem sat. Aurora Charon and Draco Malfoy were perched on the couch regally, their couplehood having been shown to the other members of the school for the past two weeks, they'd been having carnal encounters for the entire year but now they were of course official in the eyes of their peers. No one pretended to understand it, and of course, there were those men who objected Draco's right to have the perfect female at his side. Aurora gave them all a cold eye; she could portray an ice queen just as well as Draco portrayed his princely frozen sneer. The pair glared coolly to where Harry Potter and his friends stood, Harry's head boy badge gleaming brightly on his robe. Draco had of course been livid when he'd not been given the title, though the house of snakes hadn't completely lost the pride of having one of their own among the elite for glistening on Aurora's robes was a matching badge depicting her as the Head Girl of Hogwarts. Malfoy of course, never let Hermione Granger live it down that she was not the smartest or best witch in the class. She was second to Aurora, but Aurora had always been kinder than Draco and now she often times told him to hold his tongue when he went off on Granger, Potter or their friend Weasley.

"Quiet down, students" Professor McGonagall shouted over the ruckus, waving her hands to get the students attention. But the crowd was too excited and their chatter too loud for the woman to be heard. Aurora watched her teacher struggle for a few moments before standing gracefully from her chair and speaking herself, loudly and with a tone of utter power.

"There will be silence." Her voice need not be shouted, for the tone, itself was enough to wash the words right out of any mouth, not to mention her perfectly fitted attire and lovely face. The transfigurations teacher nodded in appreciation to the blonde girl and spoke to the silent students.

"In a moment we will go into the Great Hall, Students will file into their seats, followed by the Prefects to theirs, lastly Mr. Potter and Ms. Charon will enter. Is this understood?" The chatter started back, Aurora rolled her eyes.

"She asked you a question, you will give her an answer," The blonde snapped and again there was perfect silence. Every seventh year student looked up at the professor and in a single seemingly choreographed movement, they nodded. McGonagall smiled again at Aurora and turned on her heel dismissing her 'captive' audience, before the students started talking once again every eye turned to take in Aurora gazing carefree back at them. Draco stood and moved right behind her, a reminder to the male populous to keep their minds clean and off the blonde beauty. "There is no further time for conversation, get in order and keep quiet." The group did as they were told, all the Prefects now moving to take over the area that the Slytherins had overrun, Potter and the other two coming to stand with them as well.

"That is some attention you command, Charon" Ron muttered to her, she turned to him coolly and nodded once to show she had heard him. Harry was staring at Malfoy who stared back, the two still despising each other, now for more reasons than ever before. Harry was immensely jealous that Aurora had chosen to date Draco instead of him; he was the chosen one after all what girl wouldn't want to be his. Hermione just shook her head at the foolishness of her male friends and smiled somewhat fully at Aurora.

"Congratulations again, Aurora, you really did deserve the title of Head Girl." Aurora's gaze softened a bit at the other girl's words and she held a graceful hand out in offer to Hermione.

"You would have deserved it as well, Miss Granger; you truly are a magnificent inspiration to the younger students here." Draco opened his mouth to contribute his thoughts but Aurora held up her free hand keeping him quiet. Their relationship wasn't by any means normal but he knew better than to set her off into an argument, and he certainly didn't want to give Potter the satisfaction of seeing Aurora yell at him like the prick he knew he was. Before there could be any further conversation the doors opened and the regular seventh years filed into the great hall in procession, taking their seats. The doors remained open and Dumbledore spoke.

"And now the Seventh year Prefects" Hermione, Ron, and Draco were the last to walk the aisle to their seats in the front row.

"So, Charon," Harry started talking looking over at the girl in her glimmering green dress robes, matched by his vibrant red. "Glad to be done with school?" Aurora ran her gaze over the boy, true he wasn't bad looking and he was only as full of himself as Draco but he just didn't seem to be her type.

"More or less, no more than others. Spending countless hours at home with my parents won't be all that thrilling. You?" She responded, with a slight shrug moving to smooth out her satin ensemble. Harry watched her hands move over the graceful curvature of her body and clenched his hands at his sides so he did not reach out to grab her.

"Oh yeah I'm thrilled," He answered sarcastically "Now I get to go fight in a war, and be the Minister's puppet" He chuckled knowing the same man sat outside in the audience waiting for him. Aurora too laughed softly, a very faint tinkling sound that was pleasant to hear.

"You should be used to that, Mr. Potter, you've been Professor Dumbledore's Puppet for the last seven years, what is a few more in the public eye?" She smiled and winked at him, to make it clear she had been kidding. She was after all, not, her boyfriend and therefore a far nicer person than he.

"Well, I mean the press isn't so bad. I rather like some of the attention, after a while I could go without being followed everywhere 'for my protection'" He made a face and they both fell into subdued fits of laughter. "Though what I really mean is it's the fighting and dying I don't look forward to…" He looked down the foot at her softly and she nodded understanding his trail off.

"You'll be alright, Mr. Potter, as you always have been. You're a hero after all." She smiled the most dazzling of smiles Harry had ever seen. But before he could respond they heard Dumbledore speaking from the Great Hall.

"Through the last seven years our beloved world has suffered tragedy and trials, won battles and lost many beloved wizards and witches. These are trying times, even here at Hogwarts there have been difficulties, through which there have always been two students leading the way back to the light. Sorting out the troubles (Though often one may have been part of the cause)" Harry and Aurora both giggled a bit at that, sharing a sidelong look "and risen to every occasion they were called out for. These students were chosen to lead their fellow classmates for their dedication, bravery, intellect, strength and magical prowess. Please join me in celebrating Head Boy, Mr. Harry James Potter, and Head Girl, Miss Aurora Lyn Elisabeth Charon." Harry blinked and then offered his arm to his companion for the day. She gratefully took it and together in synchronization, the pair moved up the aisle way to the sound of applause from their families, visiting officials and other students. Finally they reached the end and stepped onto the stage with their headmaster, turning with political smiles plastered on their faces. Aurora sat down as Harry stepped forward taking Dumbledore's place to make a speech. Every student eye was on Aurora as they waited for her signal to take their seats. Easily she bent and perched herself on the edge of the cushioned chair, the students, far less gracefully than she, followed suit. Harry spoke with all the composure of the Hero he was supposed to be and then came Aurora's turn. She stood and switched places with Harry.

"Fellow students, Ministry Members, Honored Guests, and of course the Parents without whom we wouldn't be here today, I was asked, as the Head Girl, to give a speech however I find the words are best said with this, so therefore my speech will simply be delayed. Professor if you please." the blonde looked to Flitwick who stood followed easily by the choir, with a flick of his wand music started and Aurora smiled back at Dumbledore and Harry, and then out to her captive audience.

_Now I've heard there was a secret chord  
That David played, and it pleased the Lord  
But you don't really care for music, do you?  
It goes like this  
The fourth, the fifth  
The minor fall, the major lift  
The baffled king composing Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah_

Your faith was strong but you needed proof  
You saw her bathing on the roof  
Her beauty and the moonlight overthrew you  
She tied you  
To a kitchen chair  
She broke your throne, and she cut your hair  
And from your lips she drew the Hallelujah

Baby I have been here before  
I know this room, I've walked this floor  
I used to live alone before I knew you.  
I've seen your flag on the marble arch  
Love is not a victory march  
It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah

There was a time you let me know  
What's really going on below  
But now you never show it to me, do you?  
And remember when I moved in you  
The holy dove was moving too  
And every breath we drew was Hallelujah

_Well, maybe there's a god above  
But all I've ever learned from love  
Was how to shoot somebody who outdrew you  
It's not a cry that you hear at night  
It's not somebody who's seen the light  
It's a cold and it's a broken hallelujah_

Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
_Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah_

As the song finished the room broke into applause, the performance had been excellent Aurora had sang each verse with the school's vastly talented choir to back her up, they chimed in more forcefully for each chorus. The last few Hallelujah's seemed to float on the air around the head girl as she smiled out at her fellow students (and other's) back at Dumbledore, her other professors and Harry.

"It goes without saying that everyone here will face challenges in their lifetimes, most certainly those who have grown up in our warring community. Coming of age in a society as broken as ours is, that itself is a challenge harder than others before us may have to face. We must take pride that we are the students who survived this test, who will enter the world as it is and be ready for it. All will know, and I mean _all_, just how special a group we are! Those who have walked these halls before us, and those who will walk them in the years to come, all shall know that our class, our class went out fighting." Her gaze flashed to her parents, and Narcissa Malfoy, along with the other Slytherin families. "The stage has been set for us, now it our turn to walk as adults with our heads held high. We are on our own now; Let us give our world something to write in the history books. Let us give them a hallelujah." She bowed her head briefly. Behind her Dumbledore and the teachers stood, as did Harry Potter. Both he and the headmaster joined Aurora at the podium and the three of them looked out to the crowd. In one motion their wands were raised and pointed at the ceiling, the tips lighted each its own color. Harry's wand shone red matching his robes, Dumbledore's a whimsical white, and Aurora's a pure emerald.

"Come students, raise your wands," Dumbledore said, and the students followed command standing from their seats and pulling out their wands following the example of the Head students and Teacher. The wand tip of every graduate lit the color of their house, sparks shot from the tip of each until the air above the students was mixed full of the house colors all mingling together. The choir, still standing, started singing softly again "Hallelujah." Repeatedly.

"You stand here seventh year students of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," Harry spoke, his voice powerful and commanding. He and Aurora shared a look and she smiled brightly at him as the music from the choir swelled. The colors from each wand tip mixing, the red green silver and gold emanating from the two head students shone brighter than all the others do swirling around one another as the two shared a look. In a singular motion the two flicked their wands and the silent spells met high above the heads of the audience and from their meeting the crest of their beloved school was formed. Then in one moment the sparks all turned a bright white and as the light cleared all eyes returned to the podium.

"You stand here, Graduates of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Aurora's voice was gentle, smooth and clear in the silence that filled the room. Her smile was infectious and soon every ex-student, every parent, every ministry official, and every teacher shared her excitement. "Congratulations," Aurora didn't notice Dumbledore backing away from the two Head's. Harry moved next to the blonde and grabbed her hand, they shared another softer smile and looked back to their friends and colleges, saying together. "We're done!"

After the ceremony concluded, Aurora was out on the grounds with her family and Draco enjoying the beautiful day, and saying farewell to the school that had been her home for so long. A man in an Auburn and Goldenrod uniform approached the Charon family. "Sire" he said bowing to Aurora's father, Sethos "your carriage has arrived, and Mademoiselle Charon's belongings have been loaded" Sethos nodded and dismissed the servant with a careless wave of his hand. Aurora smiled at the man as he bowed away, knowing her father wouldn't see her showing any kindness for her hardly ever looked at her.

"Aurora, darling" Narcissa Malfoy said looking to the young woman "You must have honored your house so these past years here, and even more so with your performance today. You played it off brilliantly" Aurora didn't quite understand what Draco's mother was saying but she nodded politely anyway. Cissa hadn't been quite right since her husband had gone missing.

"Yes indeed, Daughter" Hecate simpered, stroking her daughter's long hair lightly "You gave quite the speech, and your voice was a lovely and sturdy as crystal." Sethos just scoffed.

"She shouldn't have even come to this school, our daughter didn't need to learn from these muggle lovers, or mingle with mudbloods," Aurora simply rolled her eyes at her father and moved closer to Draco, who had wrapped an arm around her waist and was whispering into her ear.

"Ignore him, Lynna, Ignore him. I love you" She closed her eyes and sighed at the gentleness of his voice. From the distance, Harry glared at his sight of the blonde couple looking so perfect in the afternoon sun. A light tingle fluttered across the back of the girls neck and she looked up. Her green eyes meeting those famous ones, their look short but shared.

"We're leaving now" Sethos said shortly, the two adult women following him dutifully as he turned and strode away from the lake. Aurora rolled her eyes and watched the three of them walk away.

"Must he always ignore those around him?" She muttered, mostly to herself forgetting Draco's presence for a second.

"It is how pure blood men are brought up, Lynna. I was raised that way by my father…" She turned to him, removing herself from his grasp and reaching up to touch his cheek.

"But are you really like them, like him?" She asked staring deeply into his usually stormy grey eyes. For her, however, they were clear as glass and she could see straight into the young man's tormented soul.

"You know I am, Charon" Draco responded turning away, knowing he couldn't hide how he really felt from her and not wanting to let her in. Things would happen shortly and far sooner than he would like now. All that mattered to him was she survived it, without any pain caused by him, or without as much as could be avoided. He'd done enough to her in the years. Slowly Draco slumped away, a few feet behind his mother and Aurora's parents. Aurora watched him go, wiping away the tear that fell from her eye as he left her there. Again she felt the tingle on her neck and glanced over to where Harry stood with the Weasley family, and Hermione's muggle parents. She sighed and made her way over to them settling a gentle but guarded smile on her lips.

"Well Harry," She said as she reached him, Ron staring wide eyed at her proximity to his family, several of the Weasley clan glancing between the girl and her party as they walked away. "It was truly an honor to work with you this year, you two as well, Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger." Hermione smiled and preened proudly. "Mr and Mrs. Granger your daughter is one of the brightest and most talented witches I have ever come across, I hope you are as proud of the work she has done in our world as we are grateful for it." Hermione had heard enough compliments from Aurora all day and before anyone knew what was happening the brunette had bounded forward and embraced the blonde tightly. Harry laughed freely, and Aurora herself smiled warmly into the embrace returning it. She wasn't accustomed to the warmth of a friend's embrace, not that Hermione Granger would ever be Aurora's friend. The Charon's wouldn't allow it, they'd lock Aurora away or have her killed rather than let their daughter turn blood traitor.

"Thank you Aurora. You were such a wonderful inspiration. And your song earlier was beyond anything anyone expected from you. You're the fire that fuels us now, your words will be in our hearts and minds until the war is over, and even forever after that." Hermione gushed as she pulled away, and stepped back to be with her friends and parents. The Granger's smiled lovingly at their daughter, and then with much the same expression at Aurora, who was again caught a little off guard and leaned a little too far back nearly losing her balance. Harry stepped quickly closer to her and laid a hand on the small of her back to keep her standing. She looked over her shoulder at him and blinked.

"Thank you" She whispered the people around her and Harry seeming to disappear leaving them alone in their own world. "Harry…" She spoke so softly it was nearly silent but he heard her and saw the way her lips formed his name. He longed to kiss her but something tugged him back into reality.

"Can't have the girl who has already made all the front pages make a fool of herself before the deadlines" He said brightly. Trying to cover up their moment, that brief but perfect-shared moment, he'd never expected to have with her. "Goodbye Miss Aurora Charon" He said holding out a hand, which she took without a second thought looking at only him.

"Goodbye Harry Potter, I shant forget you" Before anything more could be said a scowling Draco approached and took Aurora's arm forcefully removing it from Harry's.

"Time to go, Charon" the blonde boy spat out, looking furiously at Harry, who returned the glare. Draco pulled his girlfriend away through the crowds gripping her around the waist possessively, never once looking back as they approached the gilded Charon family carriage. Then in the moment after Aurora and Draco were in the carriage it left and Harry and his friends just stared as their futures started unbeknownst to anyone there at Hogwarts. The world was in for the rudest awakening, but before the world could have its, Aurora would have hers.

* * *

The day's since school had ended had been long and lonely for the petite blonde, who had grown so accustomed to always having her friends around, and someone to talk to or to be with. At home things were different, her parents had stricter rules than Hogwarts did, no friends over at certain times, she must go to sleep at this hour and wake early the next morn. The only person allowed to break any of the rules concerning friends was Draco, for he was always considered a special guest at the Charon estate, as the Charon's were at Malfoy Manor. There was one day after he'd gone home and it was just Aurora and her parents she sat with them in the least formal of their many sitting rooms. The three of them in silence, Sethos reading over the wizarding news, Hecate studied the latest hottest gossip in the Witches Weekley Hot to Trot columns, while Aurora watched the flames in the hearth dance wildly. Without much warning a face appeared in her sight and she edged back hard against her chair as the voice spoke past her.

"Sethos, are you there?" It was a voice Aurora had heard before, her father pushed past her as she tried to look at the face to put a name to it all.

"Yes, is it time?" He asked, unusually showing a mixture of nervousness and excitement. Hecate stood behind him bemused, her gaze flickering between her husband and daughter.

"Yes. Time it is, is she ready?" Sethos turned as their guest spoke and stared straight into Aurora's confused gaze. He stalked toward her, Hecate too moved closer, wringing her hands as if itching to grab the girl.

"Mother? Father? What is going on?" The girl trembled as she watched her parents, both their gazes hungry and desperate.

"We have a surprise for you, Daughter" Hecate answered, her grin widening until it stretched too far across her face, teeth bared menacingly. "It is quite the honor for you to have been asked to be presented here. Our Master is quite cautious in who he entertains, even in one so young. Such an honor, my dear" The young blonde didn't understand why her parents had suddenly turned so dark and maniacal. It was a way she had never seen them before.

"What are you going on about, Mum?" Aurora backed into the door which was kept closed to prevent disturbing noises from the servants as they bustled about doing housework.

"You're going to meet the Dark Lord, Aurora Lyn." Her father commented gazing over her appearance. "Though not like that you're not. Cate her appearance is entirely distasteful, take your daughter to her room and pick out a more pleasing attire." The girl still barely understood what her parents were talking about, she stared wide eyed at them. "Come on girl you were the smartest witch in your class it can't be that difficult to understand!" Sethos stalked even closer and smacked Aurora across the face. She shook her head and blinked a few times to clear her thoughts.

"You're…one of them!?" Aurora shook her head and looked between her mother and father comprehending every clue she'd ever been given. Both nodded and drew up the sleeves of their robes revealing the telltale mark on their left forearms. "No." She muttered staring disbelievingly at the markings. Hating herself for not guessing sooner, they were classic purebloods after all what would stop them from wanting the world to be only pure.

"You're going to join us today, everything has been prepared for the celebration, you're among those our master has specially requested to join him. It will be the greatest honor to all of us when you join his most elite of followers." Hecate's voice was so low and her eyes had glazed over with the thought of her beloved master's wishes. Aurora stared at her wild mother far more frightened than she had ever been. To be one of the Death Eaters was a scary enough thought, but to have had the most evil wizard ask for her by name, now that was terrifying. The girl was shell shocked beyond comprehension so when her mother grabbed her arm and dragged her out into the hall and off towards her room she didn't fight. At least not until she shook out of it and realized this was all wrong, she wasn't like her parents and she had to get away.

"Mother, you're hurting me!" She pleaded, her mind working fast to think of a way to escape. There were wards up in the house and in the surrounding area to keep people from apparating in and out, but family could do it with little to no preventions. If she could get out of reach of her mother or at least to a fireplace without a talking head in it she could escape. Hecate stopped in the hallway and looked back at her daughter, noting the return of her seemingly lost voice. "Wouldn't want marks on The Dark Lords guest, would you Mother?" The blonde asked softly, hiding any fear or planning from her expression. Hecate blinked and released her grip, as soon as her hand was away Aurora was off at a run. Speeding through the halls she'd known her whole life, easily passing turn after turn in an effort to confuse any followers. She headed straight to a secret holding room with a passage to her own quarters. Once there she grabbed a handful of Flu powder and tossed it into the fire place stepping in and turning just in time to see the door burst open as she muttered "Malfoy Manor!" The girl stumbled out of the fireplace soot covered at her location, falling over her own feet and landing with a thud on the family room floor of a home she'd spent much time in. She sat there for a while breathing heavily until footsteps and the sound of a door opening stirred her.

"Ah hello Miss Aurora" The confusion within Aurora's mind grew further as she listened to a voice she had not heard in years. Of course it was one she had known well and yet still hearing it there shocked her. Slowly she lifted her head and looked up straight into the bemused eyes of Lucius Malfoy. "I hear my son finally reined in that fiery spirit of yours" he continued watching idly as a terrified Aurora stood slowly.

"U-uncle Lucius…What are you doing here?" She muttered lowly, confused and frightened far past anything she'd ever felt before. The man before her was a wanted criminal, a murderer of many innocent people, children even. He knew how shocked she was to see him and couldn't help being pleased with this fact. "They said you were missing, that you escaped from Azkaban…" He eyed her over, pleased with how she'd grown up and how still even covered in filth from the fireplace she managed to look stunning.

"Yes." He said stepping toward her, grin widening as she moved away instinctively. "This is my home after all, unless you've forgotten, girl." Aurora swallowed hard and continued moving backwards towards the door, at least she hoped. Her general knowledge of the layout of the manor was over shadowed by emotion.

"R-right, I knew that of course, Lucius" She mumbled in reply looking for any possible sign of escape.

"You're here to join us are you not?" He asked, stepping even closer as her back finally hit a wall and she froze, trapped.

"Join you?" Though she hadn't thought it possible newfound fear rushed through her body and she trembled noticeably.

"Yes, to join the Dark Lord as he requested" At last she understood what he was doing there, and where she'd recognized the voice that had spoken to her father only a short while before.

"You-u a-a-re one of-f th-hem…" Her trembling impeding her speech abilities knowing there was no way to run as Lucius had his hands on either side of her against the wall, leaning intrusively over her.

"You mean of course, one of us" He mimicked her tone, whimpering down at her mocking and teasing bating a reaction. She caught onto his game, knew the way his mind worked. If she wanted out she had two options and quickly both plans calculated in her mind. On one hand playing coy and innocent would lull him into false sense ofsecurity and he would feel as if she wouldn't run away if he tried anything, or she could continue to show her fear and eventually he would make a mistake, a big enough one for her to run away successfully and without any further trouble.

"Y-yes, ah-of c-course" she stammered fear still shooting through her veins as she looked up at her boyfriend's father. The smirk on his face was familiar, though no where near as brilliant as Draco's, the way he was looking down at her frightened her unlike Draco ever did. But as she had predicted he was getting too cocky with his movements, and leaned down even closer to her face. Making them only inches apart.

"Excellent," he muttered, licking his lips lecherously. She shivered, and shook. Opening her mouth in protest she let out a loud scream.

"Draco!" Her voice was shrill and the sound vibrated through the halls of the manor. As she had hoped it surprised the older man and he stumbled back a little bit giving her just enough room to slip past him, and sprint out of the parlor door, running down hallways again. It seemed no matter where she ran today she couldn't escape, at least she knew Draco would be there for her. To comfort her, she couldn't be wrong, could she? Around a corner she ran and straight into her boyfriends vast bedchamber. He was standing by a large clear window looking out at the beautiful summer afternoon.

"Draco!" She breathed, finally relaxing and gasping for breath, barely keeping her self standing as he turned and took in her bedraggled appearance. Concern was immediately present on his face and in a few long strides he was in front of her keeping her on her feet, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"What is it, Lynna?" His voice was gentle and comforting, the way he looked at her made Aurora feel as if everything in the world was okay, as if nothing bad had happened to her at all.

"I-I…My parents…" she couldn't form a coherent sentence just yet so he patted her back just telling her to breathe before she tried to speak again. A few minutes passed and she was no longer gasping for breath, he led her to a loveseat by the window and they sat she stared at her hands for a bit wanting to tell him but unsure of the words to say. After all his father was a Death Eater too, how could she ever break such a thing to her beloved boyfriend. With a sigh she began.

"Draco, my parents…are Death Eaters…" She met his gaze with a fair amount of effort, and couldn't help but feel shocked when his expression didn't change.

"Yes, and?" She blinked and shook her head, eyebrows furrowing.

"And!? I just told you my _parents are death eaters!_ As in followers of He Who Must Not Be Named and all you can ask me is and?! I don't understand Draco, they are my parents, how could they be so horrid, so vile, so…" she growled in frusteration and gripped onto her soot covered skirt.

"Aurora, I already knew your parent's were one of the Dark Lord's followers…my father is perhaps his most trusted and loyal." Aurora's brow's furrowed even further and she closed her eyes trying to understand what he was saying.

"But…if you knew, then…you must have…you….you!" Her eyes shot open and she gaped at him, torn between running for her life or just dying right there in her seat. She settled for ripping his left sleeve off and staring at the ugly black skull and snake on his flesh. "No" that word was almost a breath, as she fell back against the cushions of the couch.

"Yes, Lynna, I've been a Death Eater for almost two years now, when I was a student my master cast a spell over my mark so it wouldn't show, now that I am no longer under the watch of Dumbledore I wear it with pride. As you soon will. Though Master has no intension of marring your lovely skin as such, do not worry my love you will not feel the pain we all did." The blonde girls head was clasped in her hands on her knees. She couldn't move and felt as if everything she'd ever been told was a lie. First her parents, then Lucius, and now _her_ Draco, her everything, gone in one sweep. What point was there in finding anything good left in the world when the only person she had ever loved was bent on the destruction of the world. "Aurora?" Though his voice was soft she no longer found any comfort in it, even his touch chilled her to the bone and she shied away from him. So many thoughts were running rapid through his head that he couldn't understand.

"I-I don't understand…" She turned away from him and got up no longer willing to be that close to him. Things about him that had at one time comforted her now made her fear. She thought back to things in their school years that she had wondered about, times Draco Malfoy had simply disappeared, now she understood it all made sense. He'd been a spy, it was one of the his issues with Harry, it was all clear. It was the clarity that shocked her most, how she had missed it, how could she not have seen. Did love really blind that much, and now that she saw him for everything he was could she still love him? He caught her arm and forced her to look up at him and the question in her mind.

"No, don't think that my Lynna. Don't you dare think that!" She whimpered at the harshness of his grasp as he shook her.

"What do you expect me to think? My entire life is wrong, Draco. You've kept this from me for so long…" Tears started falling from her eyes and she fought as hard as she could to turn away from him. Only he could do this to her, for most of her life only Draco Malfoy could elicit such responses from her.

"You were meant to join us, Lynna, to be one of us. One of his most special, most trusted. Most powerful, you could be a true Princess now Aurora. Just like you deserve." The look on his face was genuine and yet she couldn't trust him after all she had learned today, but goodness knew she wanted to fall back into his arms right then. Her mind was set though, she would never go back to him, not ever, even to save her own life. Aurora Lyn Elisabeth Charon would never be a death eater, she would rather die.

"I will not join you" she spat back at him, all signs of love gone from her face. She had been an ice queen before and she would be again. He didn't really care for her anyway, or so she told herself, the truth no longer mattered from anyone, she couldn't believe her own family and dearest friends, why should she even bother to trust herself for the truth.

"Aurora…don't do this, you'll be killed if you don't join…he doesn't take no for an answer, not from anyone. If you aren't with him you're against him. And all non believer's will die…" He sounded almost afraid, but for what she would never understand.

"You've killed, Draco, you're a murderer. How could I listen to you? How do I know you wont kill me as soon as my back is turned!?" For the first time in what seemed like their entire lives Aurora had Draco bewildered and gaping at her.

"That's insanity, Aurora, I would never…_could_ never…" The smallest quirk of her eyebrow, the tiniest tell of disbelief and he snapped. This was his game and he would play her if he had to, it seemed there was no other choice anymore. She wouldn't believe him no matter what he said. "Yes, Aurora, I've killed" his voice was deep and dark, laden with secrets and terrors. "I murdered families, watched children die before my eyes, and enjoyed every second of it. I'm the monster you always thought I was."

"I never thought you were a monster, Draco, I never wanted to believe you were in any case. There was always something about you…something good…" Without warning his hand flashed across her cheek and she was left staring.

"I. Am. Not. Good." He growled grabbing her again and pushing her up against the window. Despite the situation he felt something stirring within him, they hadn't fought like this in some time, and he had forgotten how exciting their exchanges could be. Forgotten how good she felt writhing and struggling to get free, and he felt himself growing with her heat against him. She felt it too and bit back a shriek.

"Draco, no." she whispered softly, truly afraid of the one person she had always counted on to never harm her. He was too far lost in his lust and selfish games to hear her or understand she didn't want this. To him their fighting was the same foreplay as it had always been and freely he ripped open her robe tearing it from her body. She fought back harder now, understanding he didn't hear her, knowing to him this was as it always had been. Her struggles sent him further into the darkness of a lusty mind and soon her shirt was torn and skirt was on the floor. He tossed her easily onto his bed and launched himself atop her, she arched and moved beneath him in true longing for escape now. Not to please him, the hardness pressing against her hips terrified her.

Muttering "no no no" over and over again in the hopes he would hear, but slowly any and all hope she had held onto dissolved from her body and she accepted what was about to happen. Soft tears rolled onto her cheeks as Draco had moved to ravage her body. While she'd been lost in thought he had undressed himself and forced his trobbing member deep into her entrance. She let out a yell biting her lip and gribbing onto the sheets, tears rolling more freely now. Thrusting in and out repeatedly the blonde boy moved to claim her lips, but when he did he found no resistance to his force, and found her lips and skin to be wet and salty. He looked down at her for the first time, his motions stopping though he still had her impaled beneath him, and he heard now her rejection, her fear and it killed him. He loved her and yet here he was taking from her what was clearly no longer his to take.

"Aurora…oh god…Aurora, I'm so sorry, so so sorry…" He spoke softly and looked down in utter horror and the sight of himself forcing the only woman he could ever love to be his. Forcing her in a way he would never really want to have her. Slowly he pulled out, careful not to cause her anymore pain than he already had. "I-I-I, thought y-your struggling w-was…" she nodded through tears the muttered no's ceasing.

"I-I know, D-draco. I-I know." The sight of her laying there bruised broken and stolen ripped his heart out. He had caused that, he had always been the cause of her pain. And now when he'd sworn to protect her from everything, he was what had attacked her in the end. It took many long minutes for her to stop crying, at least enough to sit up. While she tried to gather herself he had cast a spell to fix her tattered clothing and replace it on her form. Modesty she had always had, and he had taken from her. It was the least he could do.

"Draco," She choked back a new bought of tears as she thought of what she was about to say "Are you sure this is who you are?" The coolness that had settled into his gaze assured her fears. He was no longer the Draco Malfoy she had always known, this was a heartless murderer who cared for no one.

"Yes. It is who I have always been." She couldn't help but stare at the grotesque mark burned into his flesh, looking as if it were still a searing brand rotting away at once beautiful skin. The symbol of a horrid and ugly hate filled future. Shaking her head, she stood and turned towards the glass windows, away from him.

"Then you are not the man I want." Until recently, she had never voiced her opinion on the matters at hand. She knew better than to speak of such things with fellow members of her Hogwarts House, now however, things were different she was home. Where it had turned out they believed as those in school had. Aurora had fled from the only home she'd ever known, ever believed to be home, come running for Draco's aid, and now she had no where left to turn.

"You were raised the same as I was, Charon. How dare you turn away from this future! It is perfect, you would have everything!" Draco was livid, she was supposed to support him, _love him_, and now just because he was fighting for something his father had pounded into him since his first breath she was going to leave.

"No, Draco, though I was taught everything you were. I never saw it the way it was shown all I saw was destruction, destitution, and desolation. It is all I will ever see, and now you are just like every one else." She had nothing left to say, no where left to go. Broken and dejected she gave him one last sad longing look before turning her back on him and moving towards the door. He caught her arm as she passed him.

"Aurora, don't." eyes closed she did the hardest thing she had ever had to do and pulled out of his grasp walking out the door never once looking back. It was the last time she would see him before the end of the world, and yet every night until then his face would appear in her every thought. Alone she ran to the only other place she had ever felt safe. Hogwarts.


End file.
